Just Dance, Mello
by SetxYourselfxOnxFire
Summary: Based off of the cover of Lady GaGa's "Just Dance" by Gary Go. After Mello and Matt leave Wammy's, Matt takes him too a club. MelloxNear rated M for Yaoi LEMON


**This story is not to the song by Lady GaGa. It is based on the "Just Dance" cover by Gary Go, so that's why the lyrics are somewhat different. It's so beautiful. Check it out sometime! I don't own Mello, Matt, Near, the song used, blah blah blah... You know the drill.**

* * *

><p><strong>MELLO'S POV<strong>

_~I've had a little bit too much,_

_all of the people start to rush by.~_

Matt had took me to a club on our first night out after we ran from that awful place... I've been to bars before, but I've never imagined I'd be here.

Nearly all of the girls wear short shorts and tube tops, showing of their well sculpted legs and large bust. Much different from the girls at Wammy's. Matt definitely enjoyed it, but I wasn't in the mood to ogle.

I just needed a shot...

_~A dizzy twisted dance, can't find my drink or man._

_Where are my keys? _

_I lost my phone.~_

After a few drinks, my mood was staring to escalate in that weird, disoriented way. I ran my hand over my pocket to feel for my phone, just in case...

_Shit!_ My phone was stolen.

Well, I won't need it much anymore. I might as well get another phone so I can't be traced by Roger, or anyone else for that matter.

I shrugged it off. And took another shot, starting to feel a little more then buzzed with the bitter sweet burning in my mouth.

_~What's going on on the floor?  
><em>

_I love this record, baby,_

_but I cant see straight anymore.~_

After about nine shots, I was totally drunk. My vision was so blurred, and I could seemed to make a proper thought.

I looked at Matt. He was holding onto a woman's hips as she was grinding her rear into his pelvis in slow, circular motions. He had a goofy, ridiculous smile on his sweaty face.

Now, dancing like that with a woman isn't really my scene. However, I was just too wasted not to. I _think _I was dancing with a girl to a song that just sounded like echos of a beat...

I couldn't make out the words or the other sounds going along with it, I wasn't paying attention to it. Too wasted, and I could care less.

_~Keep it cool. _

_What's the name of this club?~_

I'm not sure if I was actually having fun, or it was just the alcohol. I didn't even know if I was smiling properly or not.

The room seemed to spin, and all the colors went blurry... I think the girl said something to me, but I couldn't make it out.

All I could make sense of was Matt gave me a thumbs up from across the floor.

_~I can't remember, but its alright.~  
><em>

She took me to the hall where the bathrooms where located, and she was kissing me. I wasn't really sure how that happened. I was too drunk to push her off, I just forgot it was her and imagined it was...

_~Just dance, gonna be okay.  
><em>

_Been here before.~_

Near...

_~Just dance._

_Spin that record babe, loud on the floor.~_

Near, you taste so good..._  
><em>

_~Just dance  
><em>

_Can't hear my phone when you don't call.  
><em>

_Just dance, dance. (Just dance.)~_

**NEAR'S POV**

_~Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
><em>

_I'd let you turn me inside out.~_

The window was fogged and cold. I shivered when I touched it, but didn't take my hand off. I, in fact, prefer the cold. I don't ever recall feeling so melancholy. I keep picturing that he'll come back. He'll just show up sometime tonight.

Was I attached to Mello in some way?

No, I couldn't be... could I? After all those times he's hurt me? Physically _and_ emotionally? I've always been very good at hiding my pain, and all other feeling for that matter.

_~Control your poison, babe,_

_roses have thorns they say.~_

Mello is... gorgeous to me. He's attractive. I know he's male, and I'm male also. This means I can't be with him, I think.

I may be a homosexual, but that doesn't mean Mello is. That night could have meant nothing. The likeliness I will see him again is slim.

Mello, why did you have to be so stubborn?

_~Tonight we'll dance away the pain...~_

Why did you have to be so perfect?

_~What's going on on the floor?  
><em>

_I love this record, baby,_

_but i cant think straight anymore.~_

I lay down on my hard white bed. I breath in the scent of the pillows deeply. It still smells like that night...

_~Keep it cool._

_What's the name of this club?~_

**FLASH BACK**

Mello had left his room out into the hallways of Wammy's at midnight. His feet seemed to move on his own. This obsession was getting a head of himself.

He opened the door to Near's room without warning. He was still awake, reading a book of poetry.

_~I can't remember, but its alright.~  
><em>

His eyes widened when he saw that Mello had infiltrated his room, surprised. "Mel-lo?"

_~Just dance, gonna be okay.  
><em>

_Been here before.~_

Mello pushed his body down on the bed, taking the book and throwing it across the room, leaning down to kiss Near, his tongue working.

_~Just dance.  
><em>

_Spin that record babe, loud on the floor.~_

Before Near knew what was going on, his and Mello's pants where off. Mello had his fingers to Near's pale mouth. Near accepted it and sucks on his fingers.

Mello made sure they where plenty wet before taking them out of his mouth and shoving them in Near's other entrance, making Near gasp and squeeze his eyes shut, blushing. He kept adding fingers until he hit his third digit, he spread his fingers to stretch him as well as it could.

Near, on the other hand was gasping and whimpering the whole time, he felt like he was being ripped in half.

_~Just dance._

_Can't hear my phone when you don't call.  
><em>

_Just dance, dance, dance, dance. (Just dance.)~_

Mello thrust inside of him, making tears fall down Near's cheeks in a silent cry. Mello had never seen him like this before. This must have been too confusing to him. "Relax, Near."

Near took deep breaths. Mello felt his cavern loosen a bit, so Mello kept going until he hit his prostate.

Near moans and his body shook and tingled from the pleasure, warping his legs around Mello's waist. He wanted him to hit it harder by thrusting deeper. He squeezed his legs so that would aid him to.

Mello came inside of Near with a loud groan, and Near did the same, moaning almost femininely.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

But now he's gone.

_~Jump for my chance to be hardcore.  
><em>

_I lost my mind on the dance floor.~_

**MELLO'S POV**_  
><em>

_~I know that the time is past four,  
><em>

_but who cares, 'cause my heart is a dark force,  
><em>

_to be reckoned with.~_

If Near hadn't been so damn cold.

_~She took it and ripped it apart._

_Opened it and shredded it.~_

Showing nothing. He wanted to be invisible._  
><em>

_~Never give love to a pretty girl with a negative outlook._

_There's no such thing as a friend no benefits.~_

But he would never be invisible to me...

_~So sweet,~_

His blushing against his milky white cheeks, moaning and writing against the pillow.

_~so elegant,_

Small, dainty figures working at his puzzle indifferent, then clawing at my back. His girly complexion...

_~so weak,~_

Those never before shed tears on his eyes, showing emotion I've never seen in him...

_~so intelligent.~_

His wise eyes. Intellectual beyond his years. _  
><em>

_~I forget- (just dance...) -like the night is my last night,  
>and the past nights mean nothing.~<em>

I could be with that angle of a boy, instead of this woman. Reeking with booze and sweat.

_~So I lose my composure. (Just dance...)_

_Lost in space cause my world's over...(Just dance...)~_

I left because I was angry. No matter much I pleased him that night my feelings never got through. He was and always be cold.

_~Just dance, gonna be okay  
><em>

_Been here before.~_

_I never expected..._

_~Just dance.  
><em>

_Spin that record babe, loud on the floor.~_

_That I would be thinking like this._

_~Just dance.  
><em>

_Can't hear my phone when you don't call.  
><em>

_Just dance, dance.~_

_Even in this state of mind._

_~I'm spinning, I'm spinning, spinning.~_

_Nothing has been clearer._

_~I'm spinning with the feeling inside.~_

_I..._

_~I'm spinning, but the feeling wont die.~_

_...Love..._

_~I'm shaking, but the pain is still here.~_

_...Near..._

_~I'm dancing but it won't disappear...~_

_...That's why I had to leave._

_No turning back now._

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of like how I ended this. :3<strong>

**I'm actually pretty proud of it. PLEASE R&R. TELL ME IF YOU WANT MOAR.**


End file.
